


Basorexia

by honestlyfrance



Series: france's kisses bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Poet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bucky is in loooooove, this is untaggable because its shameless poetic narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/pseuds/honestlyfrance
Summary: Basorexia (n.) - the overwhelming desire to kiss+Sam Wilson had eyes as dark as wine, and Bucky Barnes drinks it up like a drunkard.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: france's kisses bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Basorexia

Sam Wilson had eyes as dark as wine, and Bucky Barnes drinks it up like a drunkard.

Yes, Sam Wilson had eyes as dark as wine, no need to hold it under the sunlight, no need to see the gold. _It’s good, it’s good, it’s so good._ It was even prettier like this. They feel the buzz and savor it in slow minutes. Thirst does not compare what they feel, for Sam was a man who made you want to starve yourself just because you were afraid you’d eat it all up too fast. He’s just as dark and just as rich and _oh_ , all of a sudden, Bucky was a dying man in a desert.

It was because Sam was a complete masterpiece, driven by its creators to make an absolute spectacle, they wanted this man to turn heads every time he walked and so they made him like so. They ground stars into dust and sprinkled it on his head into a crown, made him the man that he was. They could say that Sam hung the stars, the moon, the sun, and we’d believe them all.

Bucky wanted to know every secret that rested on Sam’s lips, hear careful whispers of legends and myths that created him. Bucky wanted to lie his head on Sam’s shoulder and feel every vibration of sound that escapes his pretty mouth, inhales and exhales, life coming right out of him, no one would ever dismiss the idea that Sam himself was life in its essence. The man breathes of air, of sky, of flight; Bucky was falling at the mere sight.

And Bucky wanted to know, to _feel_ , what was it like to have the whole world in his hands. He wanted Sam’s entire existence in his arms, to embrace it, to adore it. He’d get down on his knees just to let Sam know he cherished him, and oh God this was just painful. It’s too much, the thought of Sam was too much.

Falling in love with Sam was like falling in love with the waves. It’s gorgeous under the sunlight, it glitters like gold. Then when the sun sets, you don’t know what to do; you cry at the beauty, you want to hold it in your arms, _it was too much to bear_. You wanted to taste the strawberry in the horizon and reach for the oranges in the clouds, but you’re only ever on the shoreline. The colors were candy to your eyes and you’re dizzy from the high. Night falls and it rains, you lie in wait. You wait for it to pass, caress him afterward, and you love his cold nights either way. You love him, you love him, just like you love the moon and its different phases. You’ll love him however he ebbs and flows, whenever he crashes and leaves. You’ll love him until it hurts and there’s nothing to taste anymore.

Bucky loved Sam, oh how he loved Sam. No metaphor could compare.

Nothing could ever describe how he held Sam close to his heart. Bucky cuts open his chest and keeps Sam inside, seals their entire souls together, forever intertwined. Bucky screams, he hungers, he _begs_. He wanted to kill himself just because this emotion was far too much.

How far does love run deep? As deep as the scars?

Sam Wilson makes Bucky an alcoholic to the love he pours into his glass. Bucky sips it like an Englishman and licks all of the mess like a dog. Sam Wilson makes people like Bucky hungry for the love they never knew they desired, never knew they needed, never knew that they _could_ have.

It was because Sam was kinder than mercy, braver than Achilles, more passionate than Eros, more beautiful than ever. Each day, Bucky wondered if Sam knew of his power. Bucky wondered if Sam knew what he was doing to people like him.

Sam knew because he sees what happens to Bucky. Sam sees the way Bucky kneels by his feet as if offering a prayer, and maybe he was with every whisper, every adoration, every repentance. And Sam was no God, no deity whatsoever, but he loves. He loved just as fiercely, just as fiery, just as humanly. He loved Bucky and Bucky loved him back. Sam let himself soar and flow and pour because he deserved that. He deserved every kind of fierce love that is offered to him because he was made of stardust and masterpieces. Sam was a sculpture in the Louvre, a depiction of ideals, and he deserved to have that.

Sam Wilson had eyes as dark as wine and Bucky drank kindly from his cup. The man speaks of his beauty but also his kindness, his intelligence, his insides. He speaks of taste and flavor and Sam laughs because that was ridiculous. The man’s funny is all.

And Bucky’s lips were close to his eyes, those wine deep eyes, and then he kissed Sam’s temple, and oh he was a starved man, kissing down to the man’s cheekbone, to his nose, and to the corner of his smile. Bucky kisses and he kisses and he no longer starves.

He’s drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and Sam had so much love because he finally let himself have love. Just like the waves, he ebbed; just like the moon, he changed; just like the air, he moved; and just like the wine, he’s drained. Sam was drained, and some days he smells like decay rather than life, but then he would remember that he loved. Sam remembers he could love, that he could have love, that he _can_ love, and suddenly, he’s winking stars and kissing sunlight into existence.

Bucky’s full of love and Sam was a drunkard to this love.

**Author's Note:**

> initially on tumblr! @honestlyfrance
> 
> please tell me what you think ❤


End file.
